One Last Kiss
by Silence.is.the.Loudest.Scream
Summary: So, before you go could you just leave me one more kiss? Likayla. Dedicated to lileylover13.


**Okay this is for lileylover13. It's a Likayla (LillyxMikayla) in Lilly's POV, I hope all of you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or the song One Last Kiss by Madina Lake **

--x--

Ever been in love? Ever just want to see a person so badly that you would sneak out in the middle of night? Ever had that person haunt your mind constantly? Ever have that person's touch make you go cold but warm at the same time? Ever have their hot breath in your ear whisper to you making your heart jump?

Well I have that person. Sadly she is my best friend's enemy. Mikayla. And I love her.

Her touch, her eyes, her kiss, her laugh, her hair, her everything. She is my all, every breath I take, for her, every beat my heart makes, for her. Nothing could change my feelings for her. I would go to Pluto and back for this girl.

We've been together for awhile but have been forced to hide. No one can know. Miley could never know. One reason its wrong. Society today will not let me love another girl. But my love burns those flames of hatred into nothingness, for her.

I push back the dark thoughts and the fear with the growing passion for love. My heart will never let go or love someone else.

--x--

"Hey Mikayla what's up?" I walk into my secret lover's dressing room and place a kiss on her forehead before sitting down next to her.

She looks up and smiles at me before returning her gaze to the floor and I immediately know something is wrong. "Nothing much."

Her voice is soft and weak and I am all too curious. I place my hand on top of her folded ones and she looks up at me with her chocolate eyes, seeing pain. "What's wrong?" 

She looks at our hands and up at me, then swallowing hard. "Lilly…" My name comes from her lips through a push of air. My blue eyes look into the pools of chocolate and in an instant my heart sinks, but she doesn't hear the fall. She wants to break up. 

_She looked at me her eyes were watering  
Then I knew that this was about to end  
Frozen in that moment, Time was standing still  
I could feel my heart, sinking, fragile_

"I-I think," I grip her hands tighter and try to fight back the tears in my eyes. "We should end this," My eyes are frantically looking at her and she refuses to meet my gaze. "I mean see other people, I'm sure there is someone out there for you. I would like to try something different." 

_Goodbye, She said  
Theres someone in this world for you  
So goodluck, She said  
I went and found somebody new_

She looks up to see my red eyes and her face falls. I want to speak but my bottom lip quivers and she moves her right hand to my left cheek. "Lilly,"

"No," I shake my head and pull away from her hold. I stand up and walk around before facing her. "No! You can't do this!"

"Lilly," She stands as well and walks toward me but I pull back.

"I gave you everything, I did everything for you! I had to lie and sneak around for you!"

_And I gave you every waking moment  
I gave you everything you wanted  
And now, I know your giving me up_

She looks down in defeat and wraps her arms around her body. "I know, I'm sorry." She turns from her dressing room and headed for the door. 

_She walked away and I could hardly breath  
Turn around and fell down to my knees  
I'm shivering as the truth is settling  
I'm sure tomorrow is nothing to do_

My heart is fighting with my brain; it's a battle between love and hate, good and evil. "Wait!" I don't want her gone. I need her she means so much to me. I love her.

She turns around as her hand rests on the doorknob and looks at my tear stained face. "What?"

I run up to her and push her against the door, our lips our mere centimeters apart and I just want to taste her on last time. "Please one last kiss?" 

_So before, You go  
Could you just leave me one more kiss?_

My breathe makes her shiver and I don't waste a second. I smash my lips on hers and kiss her with as much love and lust you could put into a kiss. I push harder on her body and do my best to grind on her hips. The kiss deepens and she moans in my mouth echoing in my throat. Her hands travel to my waist and mine flies to her perfect thick dark brown hair. 

Tears still slip from my closed eyes but I need one more time with her, one more breath. I graze my tongue on her lower lip and she accepts. My tongue pushes through her mouth and past her teeth to explore every corner that I had marked before. 

Meanwhile her hand moves from my waist to slip under my shirt and gently moves across my stomach causing me to moan. And my tongue has found its treasure. I wrap and massage my tongue around hers and my sadness still is not filled with joy. 

I switch our bodies to the couch and I fall on top of her. My tongue leaves hers and I pull away and bite down on her lip. As I do I can still taste the salt from my tears pouring down my face, and possibly salt from her own tears. 

And I remember all that I had sacrificed for her. 

_And I gave you every waking moment  
I gave you everything you wanted  
And now, I know your giving me up_

My lips travel from her lips to her jaw line placing butterfly kisses until I reach her neck. I'm gonna make my mark; I don't want anyone else touching my Mikayla. She is a perfect angel; she is my life, my world. And more tears fall as I imagine someone else with her.

_And I, Can't lie still  
When theres someone else beside you  
And I, Can cry still  
Cuz i'm all alone this time_

_I gave you everything you wanted  
And now, I know your giving me up_

I suck on her neck and from time to time let my teeth dig into her soft skin. I get closer to her sensitive spot as she tightens underneath me and bites her lower lip to prevent any more sounds coming out. But I want to hear her sounds, I need them in my ears so I could keep them forever. 

"Lilly…" She fights to saying my name and she groans tilting her head back giving me more access. Her voice is pure and loving and just as good as when she sings. I make one last suck on her neck.

I take my hand and pull her shirt back exposing her shoulder and move my lips to begin kissing there. The shirt starts to get in the way and I move my hands to the hem of it and have my fingers slide underneath to her stomach before disposing the shirt.

My lips move to her collarbone. I wanna make one last mark on her just like she left me with a scar on my heart. I was always there for her and I will always support her. 

_I remember when you were falling  
And I was their just holding onto you  
And I remember all those  
Scars I wear that you carved in me  
_

Another moan escapes from her lips and I make my way from her collarbone to her chest but her voice stops me. "Lilly…" I stop dead in my tracks and I don't know what to do. I want her with me, but I'm going against her wishes. I pull away and get up off of her. She sits facing me, but I don't look at her.

"I'm sorry, I just-" She places an index finger on my lips and shuts me up. 

She cups my cheeks and places a kiss on my lips. After a few minuets of lingering she pulls way. "I'm sorry too." She puts her shirt back on and before I could say another word, she is out the door, leaving me alone to cry.

_And I gave you every waking moment  
I gave you everything you wanted  
And now, I know your giving me up_

_And I, Can't lie still  
When theres someone else beside you  
And I, Can cry still  
Cuz I'm all alone this time_

_I gave you everything you wanted  
And now, I know your giving me up_

"-Love you." 

--x--

**Aww was that sad? I thought it was sad. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it. And lileylover13 I hope I did you justice. I hope it was good enough. Anyway I'll see you guys' in the near future. Till then. :)**

**And if anyone wants to make a request like lileylover13 did just ask. I will happily do them for you. That is if you want me to. You don't have to. **


End file.
